<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kelly/Carlena RPs by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063772">Kelly/Carlena RPs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Girl Penis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Archiving</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr Kelly Killeen/Carlena Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kelly/Carlena RPs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 01:09<br/>Dr Kelly Killeen was a Medical Doctor and looked at alot of patients in her career but wasn't prepared for the one she was about to meet  "hello...Carlena right?" walking in in her white coat as she slipped on some rubber gloves seeing the woman waiting in a blue robe  "what are you in for?"<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 01:12<br/>"I could use a little reducing... in the chest area..." Carlena spoke softly, aware she was... very chesty and just a little uncomfortable even as she revealled them a little more from under her coat.<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 01:13<br/>"ah...yes i have met with a few patients like yourself..let me take a look"<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 01:14<br/>Carlena hesitated but quickly revealled herself, blushing a little, she knew they had to be a little... well, a lot... too big.<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 01:17<br/>her eyes widened not having seen size M's before  "oh my...Carlena you have to be really uncomfy..."  also noticing the girl was shemale aswell, in a narrator voice she was seen talking  "the nipple should be here" pointing to her own chest  "and this girl's nipples are" pulling out a ruler  "here and...she could literally fuck her own tits"  examining for a bit as she felt around the boobs for signs  "how do you slee...i mean...how bad is it?"<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 01:19<br/>"Well, first of all... I don't sleep that well... if at all." Carlena addressed the question almost naturally. "It's... pretty uncomfortable all around honestly, hard to really do much of anything."<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 01:19<br/>"i'm sorry...even with sex?" not holding back with the questions, normal for a Dr. even<br/>"relax for me"  feeling around on the boobs some more letting Carlena lay back a bit  "i'll be able to help you..."  not getting that may have came out wrong as she kept checking certain areas, holding a breath accidently touching her cock<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 02:32<br/>"Even then." Carlena admitted softly, relaxing to let the Dr work. "Are you... asking me out... Dr?" The words were light, playful, although Carlena stiffened a little at the touch.<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 02:35<br/>a slight giggle and smile was shown on her face, blushing a bit  "i normally wouldn't date a patient but...umm...my daughter seen you on Instagram and she's like Mom...did you see this woman with the big boobs? i'm like oh my...and here you are in my Office with everything out"  she walked to make sure the door was locked as she took off her coat, gasping as Carlena's cock was fully erect between her huge hanging boobs<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 02:55<br/>"Tell you what... let's see if you can... fix... the sex problem... if not we'll try again after you sort this all out... okay?"<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 02:57<br/>Kelly slipped off her heels and nodded with a smirk  "ok deal...and your Surgery is on me if i'm satisfied..sound good?"  as she undressed then made her way over to feel those breasts with her barehands, leaning down for a kiss<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 03:03<br/>"Oh babe, I'll satisfy your cute ass all night long." Carlena teased, kissing Kelly softly, moving to push hair out of her eyes. "Still a little shy?"<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 03:05<br/>big smile into the kiss and nodding  "mmm yeah a little, i never seen a cock that big"  curiously she slid her hand down to touch it again, kissing Carlena again<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 03:14<br/>"Mmm, that's it baby, just touch it... trust me." Carlena spoke gently, lightly guiding Kelly's touch as they kissed, her smile sweet as she moved to stroke her Dr's back. "See? Not scary at all..."<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 03:16<br/>slowly Kelly stroked it feeling more and more comfy with her beautiful BBW patient  "mmm it's beautiful and full...Carlena come to my bedroom with me"<br/>kissing over the boobs gently<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 04:25<br/>Carlena smiled softly. "Lead the way... Kelly."<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 04:25<br/>smiling big helping Carlena up  then turning to walk, showing off that booty<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 04:27<br/>Carlena smiled slightly, gently patting Kelly's ass as she followed her. "Nice booty you got there babe."<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 04:31<br/>giggling a bit  "thanks lots of Yoga with the girls"  pinching that cock as they got to the room, big comfy bed  "mmm make yourself comfy"  sliding her arms around her girl, kissing her<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 04:37<br/>Carlena smiled, sitting and kissing Kelly. "You got confident..."<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 04:38<br/>"what can i say...i like tits"  giggling into the kiss feeling that cock touching her belly as she straddled Carlena's lap, one hand holding a cheek, the other slowly going back to stroking her girl<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 04:47<br/>"Babe, you can ride if you want...." Carlena teased, kissing Kelly gently. "or just suck it..."<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 04:48<br/>"mmm you'd want me to suck it?"  kissing back thumbing at the head, toes curling in anticipation as she pressed her chest against Carlena's chest<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 04:52<br/>Carlena smirked, kissing her gently. "If you do I'll kiss those cute feet of yours..."<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 05:00<br/>"ok"  smiling and making her girl lay back rubbing those tits again then breathing deep kissing over the thick throbbing head, sucking on it slowly to taste. butt in the air<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 05:16<br/>Carlena moaned softly, stroking her girl's hair. "Mmm, just like that..."<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 05:16<br/>looking up all sassy as she stroked and suckled<br/>"mmm play with those tits for me baby"  smiling softly and going back to work<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 05:20<br/>Carlena half-laughed but did as Kelly asked, barely biting back a moan.<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 05:24<br/>giggling and rubbing her own tits while spitting on that cock  "mmm how's that feel?"<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 05:26<br/>"You're so good babe..."<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 05:27<br/>"instincts kicking in"  smiling and sucking a tit as Carlena played with them then moving up offering hers<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 05:29<br/>"Mmm, I can tell, you've been waiting a while huh?" Carlena asked softly, moving to suck on her girl's chest, lightly resting hands on her girl's ass.<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 05:29<br/>nodding and breathing deep  "mmmm those beautiful lips, rubbing herself on that cock*  "ohhh"<br/>playing with her girl's curls<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 05:36<br/>"Come here baby..." Carlena purred softly, gently easing into Kelly, kissing her softly. "Mmm, that's my girl, slowly."<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 05:38<br/>"ohhhh" deep breath kissing back and holding onto Carlena  "pretty girl"  toes curled and tucked under her girl's warm ass as she slowly started to open up and ride it, her juices helping alot<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 05:41<br/>"Feel good babygirl?" Carlena asked softly.<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 05:42<br/>"feels so good baby"  tearing up a bit but enjoying and kissing Carlena deeper than before to test her full use of those amazing lips<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 05:43<br/>Carlena smiled softly, kissing Kelly tenderly, letting it deepen. "Just relax, it'll be okay...."<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 05:44<br/>"i..love you" whispering as they took breaths from the kiss  "mmm" nipples hard as she took the cock good<br/>"my toes never curled this much"<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 05:50<br/>"I love you too. My Kelly." Carlena whispered. "Mmm, that good babygirl?"<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 05:51<br/>"sooo good i might brag"  giggling and rubbing her girl's tits  "i love that grip you have on my ass" shaking it in Carlena's hands<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 16:25<br/>"You have a really cute ass." Carlena teased, gently upping her pace.<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 16:26<br/>"nice and toned hmm?" smiling and massaging Carlena's arms, kissing her and moaning<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 16:28<br/>"Mhm. Just like the rest of you." Carlena smiled, kissing her again. "So tight for me too, my little cutie."<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 16:29<br/>"you're so sweet"  kissing back and bouncing more being filled up with a loud gasp  "fuck you're sooo big"<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 16:59<br/>"So are you babe." Carlena purred. "Mmm, and you can take all of it... look at you, my sexy sexy girl."<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 17:00<br/>smiling big blushing and cumming hard  "oohhh"<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 17:01<br/>Carlena smiled, kissing Kelly as she also came. "Mmm... now... what was that about you paying for the fix up?" She teased. "I'll repay you with more... of this?"<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 17:03<br/>Kelly kissed back holding her girl's cheeks, giggling  "deal..love you Lena"  kissing her again<br/>Carlena LeeToday at 17:05<br/>"Love you too, my Kel." Carlena smiled, kissing her again.<br/>Dr Kelly KilleenToday at 17:07<br/>smiling into the kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>